Dimension of Love
by Lord22
Summary: Washu had a great plan, to open a dimensional portal with the emotional plane of love. Unfortunately, the Goddess of Love didn't play along and nows is slithering across the world. Her goal is nothing less than to ensure the all-loving happiness of all things. Whether they want it or not...


**Chapter One: Partners in Love**

Washu was hard at work typing in the last few calculations when the doors behind her opened. The footsteps were soft and unobtrusive, which meant it was Sasami. Ryoko would have barged in, and Ayeka would have announced herself at once.

She didn't immediately look back as she typed at her console. Eventually, she turned back to see Sasami coming toward her. The blue-haired little girl who'd come to earth years ago had now grown up. She was now a beautiful, curvaceous woman wearing white robes. On anyone else, they would have been concealing, but Sasami made them look like a jumpsuit. Washu was every bit her equal in beauty, of course, with her long red hair, though she was a bit less buxom. "Yes, yes, that should do it," said Washu.

"What are you doing, Washu?" asked Sasami. "You've been skipping meals."

"Oh, sorry, Sasami," said Washu, brushing away a strand of hair. "I've been working on a world breaching experiment for some time. See, it's long been theorized that there are multiple planes of existence. It is likewise theorized that they are associated with certain emotions.

"My goal here is to see if I can access one of those emotional fields."

"Wow, really?" asked Sasami. "Which one?"

Washu typed up a bit, and the crystal sphere formed before them. "Well, I was just about to begin my experiment to try and make contact with the Dimension of Love, so to speak. If it does exist, which seems likely."

"Can I help?" asked Sasami.

Washu put a hand to her cheek. "Well, you could play the part of an observer to this historic event."

"But Washu, how do you know it's safe?" asked Sasami.

"Relax, once I open the portal, it will appear within a time-space bubble. That should make it impossible for anything to escape," said Washu, typing in the final thing. "Not without my permission, anyway."

"Alright, I'll watch," said Sasami.

Washu summoned up some chairs, and Sasami sat down. Then Washu got to work.

Pretty soon, a red glow began to emanate within the bubble. Washu looked on in interest, eagerly waiting. Sasami leaned forward in her seat, an awed smile on her face as the glow increased. Brighter and brighter it got, and soon enough, Washu could feel an unearthly warmth on her face.

This was going to be so great.

"Yes!" said Washu. "It's working! It's working! The barriers between the worlds are fracturing and even now..." She'd be able to converse with an entity from the dimension of love. "Even now..."

Then, abruptly the glow faded.

Sasami's smile faded, and Washu sighed. "Yeah, this would be a good time to mention that most world breaching experiments take a dozen or so times. Even I mess up now and then." She sighed. "Oh well, better luck next time, I guess."

* * *

Kiyone was taking a long walk up a long, long, long flight of stairs. The curvaceous bluenette's long, shapely legs had been working overtime lately. And this after a dozen different part-time jobs. Wiping away her sweat with one white sleeve, she looked back to the tan-skinned blonde. Mihoshi was following after her, looking very tired, even if she'd suggested this trip. Her pink tank top was sticking to her ample bosom, so Kiyone could actually see her nipples.

Mihoshi was the sort of girl who looked more like she belonged as a poster girl than in police work. Which was more or less true. Her bright, innocent eyes and curves would make her much more qualified for that line of work. Unfortunately, nepotism existed, and so Kiyone had to babysit her.

Not that she disliked Mihoshi; it just got... tiring. Then again, if Mihoshi were a poster girl, she'd probably get viciously exploited. At least with Kiyone, someone could keep her safe.

Not that Kiyone was happy her career had been derailed for that particular duty. At least it wasn't raining.

"Mihoshi, why were you so insistent we come on up here?" asked Kiyone.

"Oh come on, Kiyone. We haven't seen Tenchi and the gang in weeks," said Mihoshi, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I know," said Kiyone with a sigh. "But the bus fare to get all the way out here takes a while, is all."

"Yeah, but you're always complaining about how you don't have any nightlife," said Mihoshi.

"That's because of..." began Kiyone, before preventing herself from snapping at Mihoshi. Snapping at Mihoshi was kind of like snapping at a little kid, even if she was an adult and a very sexy-

Keep off those thoughts.

"Nevermind," said Kiyone.

"What is that?" asked Mihoshi.

Kiyone looked up and blinked. High in the sky, what looked like a pink star was descending from on high. Kiyone shielded her eyes, and then it disappeared. A beep came from her pocket, and she drew out a device, looking over it. Her eyes widened as she saw the readings. "Mihoshi, my sensors are picking up some sort of disturbance.

"It's like-"

"My, you two ladies do seem to have a nice relationship, don't you?" said a sultry, sensual hiss behind her ear.

Kiyone whirled around, the movement sending her breasts bouncing. She found herself face to face with a pair of red eyes with a pink light behind them. Full, red lips were inches apart from her own. They were smiling, and Kiyone looked down as the blood rushed to her head. Below the few was far battle a gigantic pair of breasts nearly swallowing her own. She wondered if someone could be smothered between those.

What was he thinking?!

Kiyone staggered back, realizing she was blushing scarlet. For a moment, her eyes looked over the woman and saw her. She wore only a gold and red brassiere over her breasts. And that bared the sides of her immense bosom. One hip was tilted to one side, with an elegant hand on it. Her entire lower body was that of a red serpent, with glossy red scales. It was long enough to coil around Kiyone and Mihoshi both and still have length.

She definitely didn't belong on Earth. There were no animal creatures here.

"Who are you?" asked Kiyone. "This is an underdeveloped planet, appearing openly on it is a serious offense, I'm obligated to tell you that... you..." Then the tail slithered forward to rub between Kiyone's legs. Kiyone found herself growing weak at the knees and wet between the legs. Further down the tail, Kiyone saw Mihoshi wrapped up within the coils as the woman stared into her eyes.

For a moment, Mihoshi shuddered, then her eyes began to swirl with colors. Then the women looked back with Kiyone with a smile. "Yes? What is it?"

Kiyone moaned, grasping the tail and trying to push it away. "Let... let go...

Then the woman surged forward and kissed her. As she did, Kiyone felt the woman's perfect lips on her own. Her breasts were pressed by the woman's gigantic mammaries. It was a heavenly sensation that sent her mind wandering and her hips rubbing.

Then the woman drew back, and a forked tongue came from her lips. Kiyone realized she was now wrapped in the coils up to her breasts. Her legs and arms were trapped against her sides, and she was being lifted into the air with Mihoshi.

"Oh, but we're enjoying the proximity so much, aren't we, Kiyone?" asked Safara, and her voice pierced her soul.

Kiyone stared at her, realizing she'd had her first kiss and didn't regret it. She didn't even know this perfect woman's name? Or who she was? And yet she felt... was this love? How could she love her? "Um, who... who are you?"

Kiyone felt absurd and ridiculous, but Safara smiled wider. "I'm Safara, the Goddess of Love. Someone experimenting tried to summon me into the world. But I felt I'd rather enter somewhere else. Her experiments have already weakened this area, and I thought I'd make my presence felt."

"What... what do you want?" asked Kiyone.

Safara licked her across the face, and Kiyone groaned as her vision blurred pink. "Why, you, of course. And everyone else. Now, look into my eyes."

Kiyone knew she shouldn't obey. This was some kind of mind control, she had to resist. Yet slowly, but surely, she found her gaze turning upwards. Her eyes locked with those beautiful red eyes, like those of a serpent. "I... I won't..."

"Kiyone, Kiyone snap out of it!" said Mihoshi, before her eyes locked on Safara as well.

"My, such repressed feelings of love and lust," said Safara, licking Kiyone's face. "Desire, maternal affection, friendship, and erotic feelings. I've rarely seen such a perfect specimen to inhabit, Kiyone.

"Those feelings of yours will be the perfect means to bring this world into me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyone.

Safara pressed Kiyone into her breasts and Mihoshi next to her. Soon, both were enveloped in the cleavage, and Kiyone could hardly breathe. Yet she realized she'd happily give up breathing for good to deeper into this trap... "I am the Goddess of Love, I love all things and want the best for them! And what better fate than to be in love?

"Yet you poor mortals lack the ability to love everything with your limited minds and wills.

"So, I will transform you into me.

"Now, open wide, Kiyone."

Kiyone's mouth snapped open without her trying to. Safara then surged forward and caught her in a kiss, long tongue exploring her mouth. Safara pushed deeper and deeper, and soon her mouth had entered Kiyone's. The policewoman's jaw was stretched to the max as Safara shoved her head down into her throat.

Kiyone's eyes rolled back in her head, heat growing between her legs as Safara descended. The snake woman's neck went down her mouth, then her enormous breasts. Kiyone tongue, her tongue tasting those succulent breasts as they passed her teeth. Her tongue seemed longer, so she could taste every inch of the bosom, even between her breasts.

Then the strain lessened as Safara's waist went down. Regaining control of her arms, Kiyone reached up to grab Safara's scaly rump. But when she tried to pull her out, her hands began to push her down. Soon the scaly hips were widening her mouth to impossible proportions.

As it happened, Kiyone's breasts swelled outward, larger and larger. Her white shirt strained as her breasts grew larger, then suddenly burst off her. The shirt faded away in an instant, and Kiyone was topless. Even as the scaly tail slithered down her throat, Kiyone fell forward. Her legs fused together as she hit the ground, ripping through her pants, so her rear stretched them to the limit. Looking back, she saw her hips widening as her hair grew. Soon enough, her legs had become a tail, and that tail grew longer.

By now, there was only a small part of Safara's tail outside her mouth. It slithered in, and Safara was now within her. Kiyone tried to push herself up. But all she could do was pant as she felt her thoughts being rearranged like furniture in a house. Looking up, she saw Mihoshi and loved her.

"Kiyone, are you okay?" asked Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi, I..." Kiyone tried to comprehend the feelings within her. They were hollowing out her identity and filling it with love incarnate. She licked her lips, and the tongue came out forked. "I'm becoming more, Mihoshi. And I'll make you more as well."

Then she stood up and began to sway her hips, advancing on her klutzy partner, who backpedaled. Surging forward, Kiyone coiled around her. She pressed their breasts together and looking in her eyes. "Kiyone..." began Mihoshi, before Kiyone kissed her and imparted Safara upon her, "Kiyone, I feel... weird..."

"Good," said Kiyone, her eyes flaring alive with colors. "Embrace it and look into my eyes."

Mihoshi looked up, transfixed as they flowed. Her mouth hung open as her own eyes began to mirror Kiyone's. "They are... really... pretty..."

"Now listen to me, Mihoshi," said Kiyone. "Our Mistress has three major abilities. First, her very presence transfixes those who gaze upon her. Second, her eyes can hypnotize anyone she gazes on. And third, her every movement enchants those around her.

"Now, repeat after me. We exist to serve Mistress Safara."

"We... exist to serve Mistress Safara," said Mihoshi.

"We will bring her love to other realms, starting with the Masaki Household," said Kiyone.

"We will... bring her love... to other realms..." Mihoshi strove to speak but seemed to have forgotten.

"Forget it," said Kiyone, before licking Mihoshi on the face.

As she did, Mihoshi's legs fused together into a scaly yellow tail. They slithered together as the blonde's body changed to match Kiyone. As they did, they kissed and groped eachother. Their bodies rubbed each other's slits so that soon they moaned and came hard. Then they lay in one another's arms, content.

Then, suddenly, the presence within them took hold of them and separated them. They slithered to attention as Safara looked them over. "Now, that was pleasant. You two have some nice thoughts to rearrange. Now, why don't we have some fun with Ryoko and Ayeka..."

This was a part-time job worth having.


End file.
